


Un Jour d'Avril

by CamilleSuu



Series: Deoraithe [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Politics, Prequel, Teenage Drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleSuu/pseuds/CamilleSuu
Summary: 1970 - Amulet's AcademyLa septième et dernière année de Constance Hardbroom, connue sous le nom de Montgailhard à l'époque, est troublée par l'arrivée d'une irlandaise venue chambouler son monde et l'attirer dans une tragédie Shakespearienne dont la fin ne saurait être heureuse.Prequel de la série The Worst Witch 1998
Relationships: Hardbroom (Worst Witch)/Original Character(s)
Series: Deoraithe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous poste le premier chapitre de la première partie d'une série de deux. Un Jour d'Avril suit Constance durant sa septième année à Amulet's. Tous les personnages sont originaux bien que certains de la série soient mentionnés. Je posterai un chapitre tous les mercredis et dimanches, il y en a en tout 33 + l'épilogue. 
> 
> La deuxième partie, Une Nuit de Mai, a lieu durant la saison 3 de The Worst Witch 1998, elle reprend les mêmes évènements des épisodes mais Lavinia Crochet est remplacée par un personnage original. Je la posterai une fois que j'aurai terminé de poster celle-ci.

Aibreann n’avait ressenti que peu de joie lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu’ils quittaient leur Irlande natale pour vivre en Angleterre. Il y avait davantage d’opportunités pour les affaires de son père au Royaume-Uni. Les jeunes quittaient l’Irlande en recherche de meilleures conditions de vie. L’avenir du pays était sombre si rien ne venait à changer.

Alors sa famille avait laissé derrière elle maison, habitudes, famille, amis pour s’installer dans un petit coin dans l’Est-Anglie. Son père lui avait assuré qu’il l’enverrait dans la meilleure école secondaire de l’Angleterre pour sa dernière année : Amulet’s Academy. Un immense château qui accueillait les sorcières et sorciers de la première à la septième année, réputé pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats de tout le pays ; ce qui n’était pas compliqué lorsque le public touchait venait de grandes familles privilégiées et impliquées dans la réussite de leurs enfants. La plupart des élèves avaient au moins un tuteur personnel en dehors de l’académie.

Le château était divisé en deux parties : l’aile des premières à cinquièmes années et l’aile de sixième et septième années. Les élèves étaient divisés en quatre maisons, rouge et violette pour les filles et vert et jaune pour les garçons. L’école était mixte mais les parents refusaient catégoriquement que les dortoirs le soient aussi. Madame Amulet, la stricte principale de l’établissement ne tolérait aucun écart – pas dans le règlement, pas dans l’uniforme, pas dans le comportement.

C’était la rentrée ; le premier jour d’Aibreann dans une école où elle serait la seule inconnue au bataillon. La boule au ventre, elle marchait le long des couloirs sombres et interminables de l’école à la recherche désespérée du bureau de la principale. La lettre d’admission qu’elle avait reçue stipulait qu’elle devait la rencontrer à nouveau afin d’avoir une visite guidée des lieux et de faciliter son intégration.

Autour d’elle, les élèves marchaient d’un pas assuré. On ne lui lançait pas un regard. L’académie était si grande que personne ne s’inquiétait de croiser un visage inconnu.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés et de détours, elle arriva finalement jusqu’au bureau de Madame Amulet. Le couloir sombre était recouvert de trophées de broom-ball. L’école était réputée pour son équipe qui brillait dans les compétitions interacadémiques. A côté de toutes ces récompenses se tenait une statue en taille réelle d’Hécate, la déesse de la Lune. Aibreann l’admira pendant un moment jusqu’à ce qu’une femme d’une trentaine d’année l’interpelle. C’était la secrétaire de Madame Amulet qui lui dit toquer et d’entrer dans le bureau où elle l’attendait. Madame la Principale ne tolérait pas les retardataires. Elle frappa et la lourde porte en bois s’ouvrit lentement et en grinçant.

« Bonjour Madame la Principale, je suis Aibreann Dowdle, nous avions rendez-vous. » Dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Elle se maudit d’apparaître si nerveuse. La principale était très intimidante.

« Mademoiselle Dowdle. » La salua Madame Amulet. Elle la dévisagea à travers ses lunettes carrées. « Constance Montgailhard. » Elle désigna de la tête une élève qui se tenait debout les bras croisés à côté de son bureau. Son nom de famille sembla familier à Aibreann.

C’était une très grande brune avec la peau si pale qu’elle éblouissait presque. Sa queue haute laissait tomber ses cheveux jusqu’au milieu de son dos. Aibreann remarqua qu’elle avait de l’eye-liner et du rouge à lèvre foncé alors qu’il était explicitement précisé dans le règlement que toute trace de maquillage était interdite. La jupe noire qu’elle portait lui arrivait aux chevilles. Celle de l’uniforme officiel des filles devait arriver sous les genoux. Aibreann trouva surprenant de la part de Madame Amulet de tolérer un tel écart. 

« Bonjour. » Sourit Aibreann.

Constance la dévisagea de haut en bas et roula des yeux. La nouvelle préféra ignorer son comportement.

« Constance est la meilleure élève de septième année et la capitaine de l’équipe de broom-ball. Vous partagerez la même chambre. » Expliqua la principale.

Aibreann hocha la tête. Les narines de Constance se dilatèrent. Elle semblait plus que contrariée par la situation.

« Constance va vous faire une visite du château. Vous suivez les mêmes cours en dehors des activités extra-scolaires. Vous souhaitez toutes les deux étudier à Witches’ Training College l’année prochaine. Vous avez beaucoup en commun. » Après cette explication, Madame Amulet leur fit signe de la main de sortir de son bureau.

« Merci, Madame Amulet. » Dit Aibreann.

« Bonne journée, Madame Amulet. » Suivit Constance en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

La grande brune ne prit pas la peine d’attendre la nouvelle. Elle marcha rapidement

« Attends un peu. » Lança Aibreann. Constance s’arrêta. « J’ai des petites jambes. » Plaisanta-t-elle. La brune n’esquissa pas un sourire. Au contraire, elle parut même plus agacée ; mais l’irlandaise ne se laissa pas décourager. Si elles devaient partager la même chambre, il valait sûrement mieux qu’elle fasse des efforts pour s’entendre.

Une fois arrivée à la même hauteur, elles reprirent le chemin plus lentement.

« Je suis Aibreann. »

« Je sais. » Dit la brune, peu intéressée.

« Aibreann Dowdle. »

« Je sais. » Toujours aucune réaction.

« Je viens d’arriver dans le pays. » Tenta finalement la nouvelle.

« Je sais. » Constance roula des yeux. « Aibreann Dowdle qui arrive d’Irlande. On m’a expliqué et on m’a confié la lourde tâche de faire le guide. Comme si je n’avais pas autre-chose à faire. » Elle souffla.

Aibreann trouva l’attitude de sa camarade fort rebutante et préféra ne pas essayer d’engager une nouvelle conversation. Constance lui indiquait les endroits importants au fur et à mesure qu’elles passaient les portes. La nouvelle était certaine qu’elle ne retiendrait aucune information à cette allure. N’importe quel autre élève lui aurait sûrement fait une visite guidée plus complète.

Aibreann remarqua, après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs bondés d’élèves que tous s’écartaient sur le passage de Constance sans même qu’elle n’ait à les regarder comme si sa simple présence les terrifiait. Désagréable ? Oui. Assez terrifiante pour que l’école entière baisse les yeux sur son passage ? Ça restait à déterminer. Il y avait quelque chose d’intimidant dans la posture et l’attitude de la grande brune mais rien qui ne la rendait monstrueuse. D’ailleurs, Aibreann devait admettre qu’elle la trouvait très belle et fascinante.

« Arrête de me regarder, regarde les couloirs. » Cracha Constance.

« Pardon. » Bafouilla Aibreann. Elle se tut pendant un instant. « Tu es très jolie. »

« Je sais. » Répondit platement Constance.

« Et désagréable. » Ajouta la nouvelle.

« Je sais. »

« Et c’est la pire visite guidée de ma vie. » Dit Aibreann pour obtenir une réaction de la grande brune. Elle vit sur le visage de cette dernière apparaître un léger sourire qui disparut aussitôt. La nouvelle considéra ça comme une très grande avancée et continua de la suivre.

Après avoir gravit une dizaine d’étages d’escaliers en colimaçon, elles arrivèrent enfin au dortoir violet. La salle commune était une pièce ronde et sombre. Un immense canapé violet trônait au milieu de la pièce face à une cheminée éteinte. Des fauteuils individuels étaient placés en cercle sur la gauche, près d’une bibliothèque qui recouvrait la moitié des murs de la pièce. Et sur la droite, des tables et des piles de jeux de société.

La salle commune était vide à part pour deux filles qui jouaient une partie de cartes sur une des tables. Elles relevèrent la tête une fois en entendant Constance et Aibreann arriver.

« Constance, salut ! » S’exclama l’une d’entre-elle. « C’est qui ton amie ? »

« La nouvelle. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Aibreann. » Compléta l’intéressée, ravie de rencontrer une autre personne que son guide.

Les deux sorcières se levèrent et avancèrent jusqu’à elle.

« Evanora. » Se présenta la première. Ses cheveux blonds frisés lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle avait des yeux si bleus qu’ils semblaient transparents. « Mais tu peux m’appeler Nora. »

« Circe. » Dit la suivante en souriant. Elle était presque aussi grande que Constance. Elle avait des cheveux noirs crépus très courts et la peau foncée. « Mais tu peux m’appeler ce soir. »

Aibreann gloussa tandis qu’Evanora et Constance roulèrent des yeux, trop habituée à la voir flirter avec n’importe qui. Fière de ces réactions, Circe sourit assez fort pour illuminer la pièce entière.

« La coach a décidé de nous peser pendant l’entrainement. Elle m’a dit que celles qui avaient pris plus de deux kilos pendant les vacances et celles qui ne seraient pas capables de faire cinq tractions ne pourraient pas jouer le prochain match. » Annonça Constance pour couper court à la conversation.

Evanora et Circe soupirèrent.

« Non, c’est pas possible ! »

« Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas de quelqu’un qui ne sait pas faire cinq tractions dans mon équipe. » Répliqua la capitaine.

« C’est un match amical contre Pentangle’s. C’est gagné à coup sûr. » Souffla Circe

« Il y aura des journalistes. Vous avez envie d’avoir l’air médiocres dans la presse ? » Dit Constance.

« On n’aurait pas l’air médiocres même en ayant les mains nouées et les yeux fermés. » Tenta Nora.

Aibreann qui tentait de suivre le fil de la conversation restait confuse. Qu’est-ce qu’un journaliste viendrait faire à un simple match amical de broom-ball interacadémique ? C’est la question qu’elle posa et qu’elle regretta aussitôt lorsque les trois sorcières se mirent à la dévisager.

« Un simple match amical ? Pour qui tu te prends ? » S’emporta Constance. « Nous sommes la meilleure équipe du pays. Nous gagnons toutes les compétitions d’Angleterre, personne n’a jamais enchaîné autant de victoires. » Aibreann eut l’impression d’être un enfant qui recevait une leçon. Circe et Nora la regardaient avec beaucoup de pitié. « Nous étions finalistes de la compétition européenne l’année dernière. Bien sûr que la presse s’intéresse à notre début de saison. Espèce de… »

« Constance. C’était juste une question bête. » L’interrompit Circe. La brune se tut mais continua de fusiller du regard la nouvelle. « Tout le monde ne suit pas les informations du sport. Elle ne vient même pas d’Angleterre, bien sûr qu’elle n’a jamais entendu parler de l’équipe. »

« Désolée, c’était juste pour savoir. » Dit Aibreann.

« Tu n’as qu’à assister à l’entraînement à cinq heures. Tu verras le niveau incroyable de l’équipe. Cette année, on n’ira pas seulement en finale. On la gagnera. » Sourit Nora.

Constance hocha la tête sourit aussi. L’irlandaise réalisa qu’elle était encore plus belle lorsqu’elle souriait.

« Attendez, vous partagez la même chambre ? » Demanda Circe.

Le sourire de la grande brune disparut.

« Oh non ! » Rit Nora.

« Oh si ! » S’amusa son amie. « Bonne chance, mon petit chat, si tu as un jour besoin de pleurer ou crier nous serons là pour te consoler. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Aibreann n’était pas certaine que cette remarque soit une simple blague. Et ce doute persista lorsque cette dernière fusilla du regard ses deux co-équipières et prit la direction du couloir des chambres sans indiquer à la nouvelle de la suivre. Elle ne comprit qu’elle devait le faire seulement après avoir reçu un signe de la tête de Nora et Circe.

La chambre qu’elle partagerait avec Constance était au deuxième étage, tout au bout du couloir. C’était la plus éloignée de la salle commune. Sur la porte, une plaque dorée sur laquelle on avait gravé leurs noms était clouée. 

« Je connais ton nom de famille. » Dit-elle. Il lui avait semblé familier en l’entendant prononcer par la Principale mais maintenant qu’elle le voyait écrit, elle se souvint de l’endroit. « Haut Ministre Montgailhard, il était toujours dans les journaux en Irlande pour corruption et censure. Je vois beaucoup plus de choses positives sur lui ici. Enfin ça doit être à cause de la censure. » Continua Aibreann. « C’est un peu un enfoiré, non ? »

Les narines de Constance se dilatèrent. Sa respiration s’était accélérée. Elle croisa les bras et toisa la nouvelle.

« C’est de mon père que tu parles. » Lâcha-t-elle tout bas.

Aibreann resta bouche-bée. « Oh. » Dit-elle simplement. Elle avala sa salive en voyant l’air enragé de la grande brune. Si elle l’avait pensée énervée après sa question sur l’équipe de broom-ball, ce n’était rien comparé à ce moment précis. « Je suis sûre que c’est un mec sympa dans sa vie personnelle. » Tenta-t-elle.

Constance secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte si violemment qu’elle claqua contre le mur intérieur. Aibreann se dit qu’il valait mieux que ce soit la porte qu’elle.

« C’est la chambre. Reste dans ton coin et je reste dans le mien. Essaye de me parler le moins possible. » Dit la brune avant d’aller vers ce qu’Aibreann devina être « son coin ».

La chambre était divisée en deux par une fenêtre. De chaque côté, on trouvait un bureau et une armoire contre le mur, un lit une place et une table de chevet. Dans le coin de Constance, des piles de livres trônaient près de l’armoire et, sur le mur au-dessus du bureau, des dizaines d’articles de journaux étaient collés. Tous étaient à propos de l’équipe de broom-ball : Amulet’s Hags. On les voyait gagner le tournoi interacadémique et battre la plupart des équipes européennes. Constance, Circe, Nora et toutes les autres filles de l’équipe s’enlaçant devant les trophées et des images du coup de sifflet final où les joueuses apparaissaient épuisées mais remplies de joie.

Il n’y avait aucune autre photo de Constance, de sa famille ou d’autres amis. Aibreann se demanda si elle en avait, en dehors de son équipe. Les seules personnes qui les avaient apostrophées durant la visite étaient Nora et Circe. Les autres s’étaient contentés de s’écarter de son chemin en tremblant. Peut-être qu’ils avaient tous essayé de lui poser des questions sur son père et avaient échappé de peu à un sort comme elle l’avait fait plus tôt. Ou peut-être qu’ils avaient simplement peur d’elle comme l’Angleterre avait peur du Haut Ministre.

En Irlande aussi, on entendait parler de Montgailhard. Nommé Haut Ministre trente ans plus tôt, il tenait d’une main de maître le Royaume-Uni. Sa politique ultra-conservatrice bloquait le pays dans un état de droit archaïque. Il avait le pouvoir d’empêcher n’importe quelle loi d’être signée, faisant ainsi barrière aux combats en faveur des droits des sorcières et des couples du même sexes. Toujours au cœur de scandale de corruption, de violence et de censure, il contrôlait toutes les branches du pouvoir britannique et ça jusqu’à sa démission ou sa mort. Nombreux étaient ceux qui attendaient déjà la fin.

Alors que Constance était bien décidée à ignorer sa nouvelle colocataire, Aibreann fit le tour de sa moitié de la chambre. Elle fut ravie de retrouver ses affaires déjà rangée et son chat sous le lit.

« Pirate ! » S’exclama-t-elle pour qu’il sorte la voir. Il était toujours terrifié lorsqu’il arrivait dans un nouvel endroit. Il se précipita jusqu’à elle comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des mois. Elle l’avait déposé à la loge juste un peu plus tôt ce matin-là.

« C’est quoi ça ? » Demanda Constance en fronçant le nez. Elle ne l’ignorait plus ?

« Mon chat. » Répondit Aibreann.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est blanc ? »

L’irlandaise serra son chat contre elle. Il n’était pas que blanc. Il avait une tâche noire sur l’œil gauche.

« Il est blanc c’est tout. Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« On n’a que des noirs ici. » Elle pointa du doigt le chat en boule sur le lit.

« Très traditionnel. »

« Si tu voulais de la modernité, il fallait partir à Pentangle’s. »

Constance recommença à l’ignorer après cet échange. Elle attrapa ses livres et ses cahiers pour la journée et les fourra dans son sac. Aibreann l’observa du coin de l’œil et se leva lorsqu’elle la vit se diriger vers la porte. Elle devait la suivre pour retrouver son chemin. Sa visite guidée avait vraiment été de mauvaise qualité. Elle était incapable de trouver la salle de Potions où on l’attendait. Elles sortirent en silence. Lorsqu’elles entrèrent dans la salle commune, elles la trouvèrent vide ; Circe et Nora devaient déjà être parties.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que j’ai dit sur ton père. » Dit Aibreann après plusieurs minutes de silence. Constance la fixa sans laisser aucune expression paraître sur son visage. « Bien que je ne sois pas d’accord avec sa politique, ça reste ton père et tu n’as pas à entendre ça. » La brune s’arrêta, l’attrapa par le col et la poussa contre un mur. Elle s’approcha si fort de la nouvelle qu’elles étaient presque nez à nez. Aibreann pâlit et écarquilla les yeux. Elle resta immobile, incapable de faire autre chose.

« La prochaine fois que tu mentionnes mon père dans une conversation, je te le ferai regretter tellement fort que tu voudras retourner en Irlande. » Murmura Constance.

Aibreann acquiesça. Satisfaite de sa réaction, la brune la libéra et continua sa route comme si rien ne s’était passé. La nouvelle la suivit en se tenant la gorge. Constance n’avait pas serré assez fort pour lui couper la respiration mais suffisamment pour laisser une légère trace rouge.

« Tu sens vraiment bon. » Dit-elle pour faire redescendre la tension.

Constance la fixa interloquée. « Je viens de te menacer. »

« Oui t’es complètement malade mais tu sens bon quand même. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles. » Lâcha Aibreann.

La brune secoua la tête et se détendit. Peut-être que la nouvelle ne serait pas la pire chose qui soit arrivée à l’académie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre, plus long que le premier, les suivants feront à peu près cette taille aussi

  
Constance marcha jusqu’à la salle de Potions en essayant au mieux d’oublier la présence de la nouvelle à ses côtés. Bien sûr qu’elle respectait Madame Amulet et les décisions de la Principale mais la faire partager sa chambre et lui assigner la responsabilité d’intégrer la Aibreann à l’académie était une grossière erreur. N’avait-elle pas mieux à faire que la tenir par la main et lui montrer le chemin ? Le temps passé à la guider était du temps perdu dans ses révisions. Mistress Broomhead lui avait donné deux fois plus de devoirs qu’à son habitude, pour la préparer à la tâche de travail à l’université, disait-elle. Constance était certaine qu’elle avait fait ça sous les ordres de son père pour qu’elle flanche et abandonne les entrainements de broom-ball. 

Dans ses rêves. 

Non… Elle n’abandonnerait pas même le broom-ball dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« Ma promise ! » S’exclama une voix derrière elle. 

Elle se retint de rouler des yeux. Charles, bien sûr. Il trottina pour arriver jusqu’à elle et Aibreann et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lui et son sourire narquois. Elle pourrait le gifler. 

« Bonjour, Charles. » Le salua-t-elle en retirant son bras. 

Le fils du bras droit de son père. Fils qui avait pour destin tout comme elle de se marier à l’enfant d’une Grande Famille. Charles Duquesnes et Constance Montgailhard, une alliance parfaite dont leurs pères ne seraient que trop fiers ; ce qui promettait être le plus grand mariage du pays ne serait en réalité qu’une vulgaire imposture. 

Quelle chance que les deux sorciers les plus homophobes du pays aient enfanté deux invertis. Quelle chance que ces invertis l’aient réalisé et aient été assez intelligents pour tirer profit de la situation. Constance avait décidé, après beaucoup de réflexion qu’épouser Charles serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Un mari qui ne s’attendrait à rien d’elle, la laisserait vivre sa vie et comblerait les attentes de son père ? C’était l’homme parfait. Le contrat de mariage était déjà prêt ; il attendait bien sagement dans le bureau de son père qu’ils terminent leurs études. 

« Bonjour, la future mère de mes enfants. » Sourit-il. 

« Nous n’aurons pas d’enfants. » Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. 

C’était devenu une blague entre eux : prétendre faire des projets d’avenir, discuter de leur mariage certain comme s’ils étaient amoureux, comme si leur union serait autre chose qu’un mariage de convenance. 

Aibreann qui la suivait toujours les regardait la tête penchée sur le côté comme si elle tentait de comprendre la situation. 

« Toujours capitaine, ma douce ? » Demanda Charles.

« Toujours » Sourit-elle. « Grâce à toi, n’est-ce pas ? Mon père n’a pas donné de détails mais tu l’as convaincu. Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je serais honoré d’épouser la meilleure joueuse de broom-ball d’Europe et que ce qui te rend heureuse me rend heureux. » 

Constance sourit. « C’est étrangement mignon. »

Charles ajouta aussi : « Et que je te forcerai à arrêter le sport en temps voulu quand il faudra élever nos enfants. » Il reçut en échange un coup dans l’épaule. 

« Amuse-toi bien avec Madame Toeter ! » S’exclama-t-il quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potions. 

Madame Toeter était la professeure de Potions et cette année, la professeure principale des septièmes années filles. Comme les dortoirs, les cours étaient séparés par genre. Constance prit place à sa table habituelle au premier rang. Aibreann la suivit jusque-là et s’assit à côté. La brune décida de ne rien dire. 

« C’était ton petit-ami ? » Demanda la nouvelle. Elle semblait bouiller d’envie de le faire depuis qu’il était parti.

« Non. » Répondit Constance sans la regarder

« Mais vous allez vous marier ? » Continua Aibreann.

« Oui mais ce n’est pas mon petit-ami. » 

« Tu ne l’aimes pas ? »

Constance fronça le nez comme si la notion d’amour était ridicule à ses yeux.

« Non. »

« Tu vas te marier avec quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas ? »

« La vie n’est pas un conte de fée, Aibreann. Grandis un peu, tout le monde ne peut pas se marier par amour. » Soupira la brune. 

Aibreann parut y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. 

« Vous faites un très beau couple en tout cas. Il est très mignon. » 

Il l’était, de façon très objective. Un grand brun aux yeux verts, des muscles dessinés par le lancer de chaudron que son père l’obligeait à pratiquer… Des tas de filles et garçons s’intéressaient à lui.

« Tu n’es pas son genre. » Dit Constance.

« Quoi ? Je n’ai pas dit ça pour ça, je ne vais pas te prendre ton futur mari. » Ria Aibreann. 

« Ne l’appelle pas comme ça. » Répliqua Constance en fronçant le nez. C’était horrifiant de l’entendre d’une autre bouche que de celle de Charles. 

Madame Toeter entra dans la salle et coupa court à leur conversation. Elle leur expliqua sans tarder le déroulement de la journée de rentrée ainsi que de l’année. Constance perdit sa concentration après une dizaine de minutes. Fallait-il rappeler tous les ans le règlement de l’académie ? Et les dates d’inscription à l’université ? Les parents n’avaient-ils pas reçu les brochures d’été ? Elle pourrait faire tout autre chose. 

Elle se tourna vers Aibreann à côté d’elle qui semblait boire les paroles de l’enseignante. Elle n’avait pas pris la peine de regarder la nouvelle depuis son arrivée. Trop occupée à bouder lorsqu’on l’avait nommée guide et à l’ignorer lorsque cette dernière tentait de lui parler. Elle avait des cheveux blonds miels qu’elle avait relevé en un chignon lâche et des yeux gris. Constance trouva son visage harmonieux et son sourire lumineux. Une jolie blonde qui n’avait pas peur d’elle ; c’était tout à fait son genre. 

Et c’est sur cette pensée que Constance détourna son attention d’Aibreann. Elle se rassura en disant qu’elle trouvait l’accent irlandais désagréable à l’oreille. Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par quelqu’un qu’elle détestait entendre parler. La brune décida de l’ignorer jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Faire autre-chose que ça ne lui causerait que des problèmes. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs.

Les élèves subirent, après un temps de réunion avec leur classe principale, le discours interminable de Madame Amulet. Elle s’était, cette année-là, surpassée en battant l’incroyable record d’une heure et vingt minutes. Le silence dans le hall était troublé par les gargouillements de ventre d’élèves affamés. Ils n’attendaient qu’une chose : que cette prise de parole s’arrête et que le déjeuner soit servi. 

Elèves et enseignants soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque la Principale mit fin à son discours et les invita à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Aibreann suivit la vague d’élèves qui se précipitaient vers le couloir gauche. Entre le départ de la foule et leur arrivée à la salle de réception, Aibreann constata la disparition de Constance. Elle chercha à travers la masse d’élèves un visage familier mais ne trouva que Nora et Circe qui lui faisaient signe de se joindre à elles. 

Elle marcha jusqu’à leur table où une place vide avait été gardée pour elle. Elle sourit. Le reste de l’académie était donc plus accueillant que Constance. A côté d’elles, des sorcières de la maison rouge qui faisaient également partie de l’équipe de broom-ball se présentèrent. Aibreann chercha du regard leur capitaine. Si toutes les joueuses étaient réunies, Constance devrait être là aussi, n’est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Demanda Circe.

« Constance. Je l’ai perdue après le discours. » Dit Aibreann.

« Elle passe ses pauses déjeuner à réviser en haut. » L’informa Nora.

« Mais les cours n’ont même pas commencé ! » S’exclama la nouvelle, confuse. 

Les deux sorcières hochèrent les épaules. « C’est mieux de la laisser tranquille. »

« Tu t’habitueras, elle ne parle qu’aux filles de l’équipe donc elle ne te posera pas de problèmes. » Ajouta Circe.

« On partage une chambre, il faudra bien qu’elle me parle à un moment ou à un autre. » Les filles autour de la table pouffèrent, comme si c’était la chose la plus ridicule qu’elles n’avaient jamais entendu. 

Aibreann laissa tomber le sujet Constance. Elle écouta fascinée les sorcières la mettre au courant de toutes les informations intéressantes à propos du reste des élèves. Ils étaient si nombreux, tous de familles qui se côtoyaient de plus ou moins loin. Elle obtint une liste presque exhaustive des gens à éviter, Nora lui pointa du doigt les plus grands héritiers du pays et Circe les élèves à côté de qui il fallait s’asseoir un jour d’examen.

« Amulet m’a dit qu’il y avait un club de musique, c’est le cas ? » Demanda la nouvelle. Elle adorait la musique. Elle avait d’ailleurs apporté avec elle sa guitare, son clavier et son violon.

« Ah oui, les Cheerleaders ! » Sourit Circe. Elle pointa une table derrière elle et fit signe aux élèves l’occupant. Deux filles et deux garçons lui répondirent avec enthousiasme. 

« Cheerleaders ? Ah non, je parlais d’un vrai club de musique. » Répondit Aibreann déçue. 

« C’est un vrai club de musique, ils sont très sympas. Ils organisent des concours d’écriture de chansons et se réunissent dans l’auditorium après les cours. Ils jouent aussi de la musique à tous nos entraînements et matchs donc c’est un peu nos cheerleaders. » Expliqua Circé. « Viens à l’entrainement, tu pourras leur parler. »

« Mais seulement après l’entrainement car ils te tueront si tu les empêches de regarder Constance jouer. » Rit Nora. Le reste de la table se joint à elle. 

« C’est une si bonne joueuse que ça ? » Demanda la nouvelle.

Ses camarades pouffèrent. « Oui mais ils ont juste un énorme béguin sur elle. » 

« Tous ? »

« C’est presque un critère pour être accepté dans leur groupe. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu’ils lui trouvent. » Marmonna Aibreann en fronçant le nez. « Je veux dire, elle est belle et gracieuse et apparemment intelligente et douée et elle a de très jolis  
cheveux et le corps auquel je rêve tous les soirs depuis ma naissance mais ça reste une garce. »

Les filles haussèrent les sourcils et s’échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. 

« Tu seras à ta place au Club de Musique. » Sourit Circe. 

« Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n’aurai de crush sur Constance Mon…Montga… sur Constance. » Insista Aibreann. Son nom de famille était trop compliqué pour qu’elle essaye de le prononcer. 

La table n’en crut pas un mot. La nouvelle préféra laisser tomber. Elle changea de sujet et laissa ses camarades de table l’informer un peu plus sur les groupes à éviter et les enseignants à se mettre dans la poche. 

Constance réapparut avant le premier cours de l’après-midi, elle prenait place au premier rang lorsqu’elle et les filles entrèrent. Ses cheveux qu’elle portait ce matin en queue de cheval était attachés en un chignon tellement serré que n’importe quelle tornade ne pourrait le faire bouger. Aibreann devina qu’elle l’avait fait pour éviter de les faire tremper dans sa préparation durant les deux heures de potions. 

Faute de trouver une place libre ailleurs qu’au premier rang, Aibreann s’assit à côté de Constance. Cette dernière ne lui jeta pas un regard et ne lui adressa pas un mot, comme si elle ne l’avait pas vue arriver. Une fois la consigne donnée, elle se mit au travail sans même regarder la recette dans le manuel.

La blonde ne put s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil à sa voisine. Elle pesait et découpait ses ingrédients avec une minutie en fronçant les sourcils. En moins de la moitié du temps donné, elle termina le travail. La potion n’était qu’une révision de l’année précédente : un remède contre les brûlures légères qui agissait plus rapidement que tous les remèdes existants pour ce type de blessures. 

Aibreann s’affaira à terminer sa propre potion. Peut-être aurait-elle aussi pu compléter sa concoction en un temps record si elle n’avait pas perdu plusieurs minutes à observer sa voisine travailler. 

« Mets un demi gramme de menthe citronnée en plus. » Dit soudain Constance. 

L’irlandaise releva les yeux vers elle. « Un demi gramme en plus ? Le livre dit d’en mettre seulement trois. »

« Ça fonctionne mieux avec trois et demi. » Déclara la brune. 

« Ok. » Répondit Aibreann en s’exécutant. « Merci. » Ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes. Mais Constance lui tournait à nouveau le dos pour obtenir l’autorisation de leur professeure pour passer à la suite. 

La brune ne lui adressa pas un mot du reste de l’après-midi. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna à 16 heures, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs pour leur heure d’étude en autonomie. Les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient autorisés à choisir entre travailler seuls ou descendre dans la salle d’étude afin d’obtenir de l’aide d’un tuteur. N’ayant eu que cours de Potions et d’Histoire de la Magie, les septièmes années n’avaient que très peu de révision. Pourtant, Constance passa son heure à rédiger plusieurs pages de dissertation. Aibreann n’osa pas lui demander sur quoi elle travaillait. 

La blonde termina ses révisions en trente minutes et décida d’insonoriser son coin de la chambre pour jouer de la guitare. Constance la tuerait sûrement si elle osait la déranger pendant qu’elle travaillait. Elle sortit le carnet dans lequel elle prenait notes des suites d’accords et des paroles qui lui venaient à l’esprit. Elle travaillait depuis quelques jours sur une mélodie qu’elle trouvait entraînante, sans réussir à trouver un thème à suivre pour l’écriture des paroles. Rien n’était assez bien pour être utilisé sur cette mélodie dont elle était si fière. Elle la jouait sans cesse, en espérant en vain que l’inspiration vienne à elle.

Elle souffla et posa la guitare sur le lit après dix répétions. Rien ne lui venait. Peut-être que Pirate voudrait jouer avec elle. Il était couché en boule sur son lit et ne montrait aucune envie d’en bouger ; pas même quand elle secoua une plume sous son museau. Elle hocha les épaules et décida qu’il était préférable de se joindre à lui pour une sieste rapide avant de devoir sortir pour l’entrainement. Elle désactiva son sort d’insonorisation pour pouvoir entendre Constance partir et ferma les yeux.  
Le réveil qu’elle subit fut rude. Sa délicate camarade de chambre avait donné un coup de pied dans son lit et déclaré « C’est l’heure de partir. Lève-toi. » avant de quitter la pièce en tenant sa tenue de sport dans les mains pour se changer. 

Toujours somnolente, Aibreann ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté puis fixa le plafond un moment, incapable de bouger. Elle se sentait comme juste réveillée d’un profond coma. Constance aurait tout de même pu faire l’effort de la réveiller en douceur. Elle soupira. Constance avait au moins pris la peine de la prévenir de son départ pour l’entrainement. Elle n’avait pourtant pas eu l’air enthousiaste à sa venue lorsque Nora et Circe l’avaient invitée à son arrivée. 

Constance revint, toujours avec son chignon, vêtue d’un maillot noir à rayures horizontales blanches sous lequel elle portait un col roulé noir à manches longues et un pantalon de jogging. Aibreann bondit hors de son lit, elle enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa guitare et suivit la grande brune. Elle dut admettre, en marchant derrière elle, que le pantalon de Constance mettait en valeur ses fesses ; bien qu’elle ne les regardait pas d’une façon lubrique mais absolument admirative. 

Nora, Circe et cinq autres filles de l’équipe les attendaient dans la salle commune. Elles se mirent en route ensemble jusqu’au terrain d’entrainement. Constance resta silencieuse pendant que ses coéquipières discutaient de leurs inquiétudes face à la menace de leur coach de ne pas jouer le prochain match si elles avaient pris trop de poids. Les vacances étaient faites pour relâcher la pression, non ? 

Les filles de la maison rouge qui étaient présentes au déjeuner sortirent de leur salle commune. Aibreann remarqua que toutes portaient simplement leur maillot, un short et des chaussettes. Constance était la seule avec un pantalon et des manches longues. Être capitaine d’une équipe et première de la classe devait s’accompagner de certains privilèges. 

Nora invita Aibreann à sortir par la grande porte pour rejoindre les gradins. L’équipe devait sortir l’équipement du local pour les amener sur le terrain. C’était un immense par terre de gazon en forme de quart de cercle, entouré de barrières et de gradins sur deux côtés. Le diamant : la surface de jeu, était délimité par un champ intérieur en terre battue. Des pierres carrées blanches délimitaient les différentes bases et les postes. Le côté sans barrière du terrain s’étendait si loin qu’il ne semblait pas y avoir de fin. Des dizaines de personnes avaient pris place à l’extérieur, prêtes à assister à l’entrainement. A son ancienne académie, il n’y avait même pas autant de personnes un jour de match important. Le broom-ball avait une place très importante à Amulet’s ; arriver en finale d’un tournoi européen n’était pas une mince affaire. 

La blonde repéra le Club de Musique au premier rang. Ils avaient apporté des tambours, une trompette, une guitare et des cymbalettes. Elle marcha jusqu’à eux et reconnut Charles qu’elle avait croisé avec Constance plus tôt dans la journée. 

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. 

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » Répondit une sorcière en souriant. 

« Je suis Aibreann, je viens d’arriver cette année et j’aimerais bien rejoindre un club de musique. » 

« Qu’est-ce que tu joues ? » Demanda Charles.

« Guitare, piano, violon, ukulélé, un peu de basse et de clarinettes. Je chante un peu, aussi. » 

« Alors bienvenue à toi. » Sourit-il. « Je suis Charlie, le beau gosse de l’académie. » Plaisanta-t-il. 

« Je sais que tu blagues mais je pense que tu l’es vraiment. » 

Il éclata de rire. 

« Je suis Clea. » Se présenta la fille à côté de lui. Elle avait des cheveux violets et des yeux si foncés qu’ils semblaient noirs. 

« Moi c’est Mariana. » Dit une autre fille avec des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux noisette. 

« Lorick. » Dit le dernier en secouant une cymbalette, c’était un garçon asiatique avec des cheveux longs et une mâchoire très carrée 

Le bruit dans les gradins cessa. Les quatre sorciers avaient tourné la tête vers la gauche. Aibreann suivit leur regard. L’équipe était sortie du local, portant balais, battes, et gants. 

Clea et Charlie commencèrent à taper sur leur tambour au rythme des pas des joueuses pendant que Lorick secouait sa cymbalettes et Mariana soufflait dans sa trompette. Tous les membres de l’équipe saluèrent avec enthousiasme le Club de Musique, sauf Constance, qui se contenta d’un signe de tête discret. 

La coach rassembla ses filles en face d’elle, puis fit apparaître un pèse-personne et une barre de traction. Un air inquiet passa sur le visage de certaines. Depuis les gradins, il était impossible d’entendre ce qui était dit. Mais quoi qu’il se dise, les sourcils froncés et les mines décomposées n’annonçaient rien de positif. Les quatre musiciens avaient cessé de jouer et étaient penché sur leur siège pour écouter. 

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire un sort d’amplification du son ? » Demanda Aibreann. 

« Un sort d’amplification ? Tu sais faire ? » S’étonna Clea.

La blonde hocha la tête. C’était un sort similaire à celui d’insonorisation. Elle l’exécuta. La voix de la coach devint aussi forte que s’ils se tenaient devant elle. 

« …Déçue par cette défaite en finale. Vous n’avez pas donné tout ce que vous pouviez. Vous étiez en finale et vous avez fait preuve d’incompétence. » Disait-elle avec agacement. 

Le sort amplifiait également les chuchotements des joueuses contrariées. Elles avaient pleuré cette défaite tout l’été. Était-ce nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en leur disant en plus qu’elles ne s’étaient pas assez battues ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous parler comme ça. » Commença Constance. « On a fait de notre mieux. L’autre équipe avait un niveau professionnel, on n’aurait jamais pu les battre. C’est honteux de nous dire qu’on ne s’est pas assez entraînée alors qu’on passait nos soirées à nos matins à ça. On se levait à 5 heures juste pour venir courir. Vous n’avez jamais été aussi loin dans une compétition avant nous. »

La coach rougit de colère. « Insubordination, Constance ? » Lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Vous n’avez pas le droit de parler comme ça à mes filles. » Répondit la capitaine.

« Tu es peut-être capitaine mais je reste le coach. Tu vas sur le banc pour le reste de l’entrainement. » Lança-t-elle. 

Furieuse, la brune attrapa son balai et obéit. Elle envoya valser par un coup de poing une gourde vide qui tenait en équilibre sur la grille qui séparait le terrain des gradins. Et elle prit place sur le banc les bras croisés. Le reste des spectateurs, qui n’avaient pas entendu ce qu’il s’était passé, regarda la scène se jouer sans comprendre. 

Clea se mit à huer. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par le reste du Club de Musique, par les spectateurs des gradins et par Aibreann elle-même. La coach les ignora et ordonna à ses joueuses de se mettre par ordre de numéro de maillot. Aucune ne bougea. Les huées s’amplifièrent. La coach se tourna vers Constance, qui hocha les sourcils d’un air narquois. 

« Tu rentres, Constance. » Ordonna-t-elle, agacée. La brune fit non de la tête. 

« Pas si on doit se peser, ce n’est pas constructif. On préfèrerait seulement faire les tractions et un test d’endurance. » 

La coach réfléchit un instant, toujours sous les huées, puis céda. Elle fit disparaître le pèse-personne. Constance retourna sur le terrain. Les huées cessèrent et les joueuses s’alignèrent selon leur numéro de maillot. Le Club de Musique recommença à jouer, Lorick tendit une cymbalette à leur nouvelle recrue pour qu’elle se joigne à eux.  
La capitaine, qui portait le numéro un, s’avança et réalisa les cinq tractions que la coach exigeait. Aibreann l’observa, impressionnée. Elle n’était même pas capable de faire une pompe. Il était possible qu’elle eût été si concentrée sur l’exploit physique de sa camarade de chambre qu’elle ait arrêté de jouer de son instrument puis laissé sa mâchoire se débloquer et sa bouche s’entrouvrir. Une fois Constance descendue de la barre, la nouvelle sut enfin détacher son regard d’elle. Elle recommença à jouer et se tourna vers Charlie qui la fixait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

« C’est ma future femme que tu regardes là. » Dit-il pour plaisanter. 

Aibreann rougit. « Je la trouve juste très forte. » 

« Clea aussi. » Plaisanta le sorcier en pointant du doigt la jeune femme qui fixait le terrain en tapant sur le tambour de façon distraite.

Aibreann pouffa. « Et ça ne te dérange pas ? » 

Charlie hocha les épaules. Il semblait que lui non plus n’était pas amoureux de Constance.

Par chance, toutes les joueuses réussirent leurs tractions et reçurent l’ordre de faire autant de tours de terrain que possible en courant en un quart d’heure. Pendant cet exercice, le Club de Musique avait abandonné les cymbales pour jouer de la guitare. Aibreann se joint à eux en suivant les accords de Mariana. La coach comptait les tours de chacune pour calculer leur vitesse moyenne en effort long. Bien qu’elles n’aient pas suivi un entrainement intense durant l’été que pendant la saison précédente, le niveau des filles n’avait pas drastiquement baissé. 

Une fois le quart d’heure passé, ce fut sur leur balai qu’elles durent parcourir le terrain. Un seul tour, le plus rapidement possible. Mariana laissa tomber la guitare pour frapper sur son tambour en suivant un rythme rapide. Aibreann s’émerveilla de voir la vitesse à laquelle les sorcières avançaient à califourchon sur leur balai sportif. Elles filaient comme l’éclair, si rapidement qu’il était presque impossible de savoir qui était qui. 

Toujours sur leur balai, les joueuses se mirent ensuite en trinôme pour s’échanger des balles. L’une lançait, la deuxième l’interceptaient avec la batte pour l’envoyer le plus loin possible et la troisième devait voler pour attraper la balle avant qu’elle ne retombe au sol. Les spectateurs, depuis les gradins, regardèrent les balles défiler à toute vitesse. La force physique des joueuses était décuplée par la force magique qu’elles mettaient dans leur lancer, si bien que le balle atterrissaient parfois à des centaines et des centaines de mètres du terrain.

La coach ne mit fin à l’exercice qu’une fois les joueuses épuisées et trempées de sueur. Elles finirent leur entrainement par des étirements le long des barrières. 

« On se voit demain à sept heures pour travailler le cardio. » Dit la coach avant de quitter le terrain. 

La plupart des élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires pour descendre des gradins et rejoindre les salles communes pour se reposer une dernière fois avant le dîner. Le Club de Musique remballa les instruments et se prépara à descendre des gradins pour attendre près des barrières. Une partie de l’équipe s’approcha d’eux. Elles étaient toutes rougies par l’effort, dégoulinantes et se vidaient presque leur gourde sur le visage au lieu de la bouche. 

« Merci pour la musique. » Sourit une d’elle. 

Constance, à la surprise de tout le groupe, s’approcha à son tour. Sa main droite tenait sa gourde et l’autre trifouillait son chignon. « Et pour le soutien. » Ajouta-t-elle. 

Clea gloussa. Le reste du club réussit à lui répondre d’une façon moins humiliante. La brune les salua une dernière fois et partit ramasser son balai et sa batte pour les ranger dans le local. Aibreann essaya de ne pas la fixer lorsqu’elle réussit enfin à détacher son chignon et que ses cheveux retombèrent le long de son dos et de ne pas rester concentrée sur la façon dont Constance passait sa main pour séparer les mèches. Cette tentative fut un échec si on en croyait les regards que s’échangeait l’équipe face à elle. Oui, elle avait bien mérité sa place au Club de Musique. 

Aibreann suivit ses quatre camarades jusqu’à l’auditorium où ils passèrent le temps qu’il restait à mettre en commun leurs chansons et mélodies. Après l’avoir écoutée jouer et chanter, les quatre musiciens approuvèrent son addition au groupe. Le club donnait des concerts dans l’auditorium tous les dimanches en début d’après-midi. Le groupe aimait proposer toutes les semaines un nouveau morceau ou un arrangement différent. La nouvelle recrue avait donc à apprendre certaines partitions de leur répertoire et préparer une des siennes accompagnée par les trois musiciens. Son addition au groupe était une bénédiction ; Charlie était un excellent chanteur mais ce n’était pas la spécialité des filles. Clea, qui avait une jolie voix mais n’aimait pas particulièrement s’en servir, fut soulagée de céder sa place de chanteuse principale. Elle se contenterait bien des chœurs. 

Une fois l’heure du dîner arrivée, ils rangèrent l’auditorium et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Aibreann balaya toutes les tables du regard et constata que Constance était de nouveau aux abonnés absents. En remontant dans la salle commune pour profiter de la dernière heure avant l’extinction des feux, la brune restait toujours introuvable. Et lorsqu’elle rejoint leur chambre, elle la trouva vide. Seule la lumière allumée et les papiers étalés sur le bureau indiquaient qu’elle était remontée après son entraînement. 

Aibreann décida de ne pas s’en inquiéter et préféra se concentrer sur les nouvelles paroles à apprendre. Constance était bien assez grande pour aller et venir où bon lui semblait. La blonde répéta la suite d’accord à plusieurs reprises. La mélodie était entrainante et facile à mémoriser. Elle la retint en une dizaine de minutes. Les paroles étaient une autre affaire. La chanson avait été écrite par Lorick. Lorick qui semblait aimer les alexandrins et les jeunes femmes très pales et très blondes aux yeux bleus très clairs. Il était évident que cette chanson avait été écrite pour Nora. L’irlandaise trouva l’initiative romantique et adorable. Elle avait été écrite cet été et serait jouée ce dimanche-là pour la première fois. Elle espéra sincèrement que la muse de Lorick assisterait à leur performance pour l’entendre. 

Alors qu’Aibreann réussissait à chanter le refrain de mémoire sans aucune erreur pour la première fois, Constance entra en trombe dans la chambre. Elle portait son uniforme et une queue haute comme ce matin-là et semblait folle de rage. La blonde l’observa quelques secondes afin de décider si elle devait intervenir ou la laisser dans son coin.  
Elle décida d’intervenir quitte à risquer coups et blessures.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Constance se tourna vers elle comme si elle était surprise de la voir dans la chambre. « Absolument rien. »

« Ça n’a pas l’air d’être absolument rien. » Insista-t-elle en sachant que cette question risquerait de lui coûter la vie.

« Coach a raconté à Amulet que j’avais osé contester son autorité donc je suis maintenant arrogante et j’ai laissé le succès de l’équipe me monter à la tête. » Grogna Constance en imitant presque à la perfection sa coach. 

« Je trouve que ce que tu as fait était génial. C’est ça le rôle d’un capitaine, non ? Défendre les autres joueuses ? » Dit Aibreann en tentant de calmer la situation. 

« C’est ce que j’ai dit à Amulet. » Souffla la brune.

« Elle t’a mise en retenue ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi s’énerver comme ça ? » Relativisa Aibreann.

« C’est le principe de sous-entendre que le succès me serait monté à la tête. » 

« C’est vrai, je suis certaine que tu étais une garce bien avant de gagner des compétitions. » Plaisanta la blonde. Constance baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire que l’irlandaise considéra comme sa plus grande victoire. 

La brune regarda sa camarade de chambre et sa guitare. « Le Club de Musique, eh ? » Aibreann sourit. « Charles ne sera pas intéressé, même si tu vas faire de la musique avec lui. » 

« Je n’ai pas rejoint le Club de Musique pour me rapprocher de lui mais parce que j’aime la musique. Ce n’est même pas mon genre. »

Constance eut l’air offense par ses paroles. « Comment ça ? Il est très beau. C’est le genre de tout le monde. »

« C’est ton genre à toi ? » Demanda Aibreann en fronçant le nez.

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde. » La brune haussa les épaules.

« Et moi non plus. » Réplica-t-elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je serais ravie d'entendre vos retours. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces deux parties qui ne devaient à la base pas dépasser les 50 000 mots puisque c'était mon NaNoWriMo. Au final, les deux parties réunies font 280 000 mots.


End file.
